


Craig and Kenny against the World (especially whoever gets in their way)

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: South Park
Genre: Adventures, Aged Up, Bebe Stevens - Freeform, Bittersweet Ending, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Clyde Donovan - Freeform, College, Complete, Completed, Craig Tucker has no chill, Crenny, Crenny McTucker - Freeform, Crenny is life, Crenny is love, Drugs, Eric Cartman - Freeform, Fighting, Fist Fights, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, Kenny McCormick is a sass master, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, M/M, My OTP, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Swearing, Teasing, Token Black - Freeform, Tumblr, Wendy Testaburger - Freeform, craig tucker - Freeform, gaaayy, holy mother of sarcasm, kiss, mctucker, more tags to come, tweek tweak - Freeform, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: Craig and Kenny just sorta... ended up as friends in high school. They are now college age and are ready for some fun. And knowing these two.... its gonna get sexy.... ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will be written in POV form.. I really appreciate comments, they make me want to write more!

CRAIG

Craig Tucker was a normal boring guy, at least he’d like to think so. He liked to ignore the fact he could shoot blue beams of destruction out of his eyeballs and that for some goddamned reason he was labeled gay. Over the years, he somehow kept from being pulled into CK2S’s (The South Park residents’ group name for the fuckers known as Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, and Stan) schemes again. He had hated them soooooo much. But it had been a while since they had kidnapped him to Peru and swindled him out of his birthday money. It had been almost 9 years since Peru and a lot has happened.

Craig went from Elementary to Middle school without many changes, he still only hung out with his main friend group consisting of Token, Clyde, and Tweek and avoided CK2S like the plague. During middle school, he’d also gotten braces, which lead to people thinking he was even more of a douche than he really was because he never smiled in order to hide the metal monstrosity. He ‘broke up’ with his fake boyfriend Tweek and the town was sad to lose their only openly gay couple. However, during the aftermath, Craig realized that he was gay, well, more like bisexual. Truth be told, Craig didn’t care what gender he liked, he just didn’t need or want the entire town to know about it, so he kept it a secret.

During high school, friend groups sort of collided and fractured. Stan, Clyde, and Token now were the best of friends since they had all bonded from football practice. Kyle and Tweek became close since they had all their AP classes together. Somehow Cartman became the ladies’ man of South Park High, having dated at least each girl once. That then left Kenny and Craig. The two boys who ‘had nothing better to do then skip class and get into trouble’. Craig would never deny the fact that he wasn’t as smart as Broflovski or Tweekers (although he still hung out with them) and he sure as hell wasn’t going to join Cartman in the womanizer club anytime soon. Every once in a while, Craig would consider joining back up with the football team, he was good at one point, but the thought quickly flew out of his mind. Craig doesn’t like sports, and he definitely doesn’t like what it does to people who play them. They turn into douchey mother fuckers who don’t give a rat’s ass about what they do to other people.

            Kenny and Craig seemed to end up together as the two misfits. They weren’t really similar in any way. Kenny was mischievous, ready to fuck with anyone and everyone for shits and giggles. He was also a playboy, kind of like Cartman was, except he didn’t date them. Kenny called himself the King of One Night Stands. Craig liked to, well, he liked to do whatever he wanted. Sometimes it was going along with Kenny’s wild schemes, sometimes it was video games until 5 AM on a school night, but most of the time it was getting into trouble. He hated to admit it but he liked the thrill of doing something he wasn’t supposed to, like flipping the bird to a teacher or telling a nosy asshole to go fuck themselves.

Kenny and Craig were the school’s bad boys. They smoked and talked against the side of the school during classes and after school they would walk to the boxing gym and work out until they wanted to go home. Occasionally they would wait after school and catch up with Broflovski and Tweekers.

But now was a new era, the era of college. Craig and Kenny both quit school after they just barely graduated high school. Kyle and Tweek both ended up going to the college right out outside of South Park. The four of them decided it would be a lot cooler to get an apartment together, rather than stay with their parents. Craig got a full-time job at the animal shelter and Kenny at the boxing gym.

After moving into their small first floor apartment, the boys decided to throw a party. They invited everyone from their high school, much to Craig’s frustration. There was booze and weed and corny middle school party games. Surprisingly enough Stan was the first to arrive, followed closely by his ‘boys’ Clyde and Token. Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, and Red followed them. Cartman was last with his douchebag sunglasses, gold chain and button up shirt. He was also sporting somewhat of a beard. It had always amazed Craig that Cartman had lost all of the weight he had carried through middle school. He was now muscular and tall, but not as tall as Craig. Craig wandered off into the bedroom before the festivities got underway. He looked in the mirror to check himself. He had on a white and blue baseball tee, with black skinny jeans. He had a metal chain hanging from his belt loops and his blue converse. He checked his raven black hair, making sure his fringe wasn’t too askew. He shoved his blue chullo hat and a pack of cigarettes into his into his back pocket. He walked back out, and saw people were setting up for a game of Have I Ever, consequence edition.

Craig sighed, this is why he can’t handle these people, these games were bullshit. But they haven’t really hung out in a group like this since freshman year so some middle school bullshit was bound to happen. Craig let out a fraction of a smile, these nerds were going to be the death of him.

“The rules are simple!” Kenny shouted from atop the coffee table, “If you have done it you put a finger down, every time you put a finger down you have to either explain or take a shot. I will go first, I have had sex with a woman.”

Craig put his finger down along with Stan, Cartman, Clyde.

Cartman started with a sultry look toward Heidi, “Once upon a time, I went to Heidi’s house for some homework help-“

“No one wants to listen to your sexual exploits Cartman! Shut it, Answer the question and move on Fuck Boy” Kyle yelled.

Craig held the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, less than 10 minutes in and Kyle and Cartman were at it already.

“No one asked you, you fucking Jew!”

Kenny kept the question rolling, “Stan how about you?”

Stan pointed to the Jack Daniels bottle, “Hit me.”

They watched Stan throw back the revolting brown liquid and the football player’s face scrunched up in disgust. This received a laugh from everyone in the room and Bebe took a picture.

Then it was Craig’s turn and he opted for the shot as well. Like hell he would tell these assholes anything personal like that. He shot it back, but he kept his face stoic and neutral like always.

“Atta boy Craig!” Clyde said slapping him on the back.

“Fuck you.” Craig said and flipped him the bird.

“Classic Craig. Anyway, it is my turn and I know you all know my answer. I am pretty sure you were all there at the party when Cartman dared Bebe and I to do it freshman year.”

Everyone around nodded consent, Bebe blushing in the corner.

It was Tweek’s turn next, “ACH! I have…GAH… dated a guy before!”

Craig was honestly surprised but instead of letting his gaze snap and stare at Tweek, he lazily rolled his eyes over to him. Until Craig saw Tweek with fistfuls of his own hair ready to yank. Craig stood up swiftly and took one long stride over to his ex ‘boyfriend’.

Tweek was twitching pretty badly, Craig assumed it was all of the social interaction.

“Tweek.” Craig let his deep voice cut through the tension that had appeared in the room since he stood up.

Tweek was pulling on his blonde hair, Craig could see that Tweek was going to have some bald patches already.

“Tweek.” Craig said again, this time resting his hands on Tweek’s. Tweek’s shaking calmed down a bit.

Everyone knew that Tweek and Craig had never truly dated but they also knew that the two had something special. Craig and Kyle were the only two that could calm Tweek down when he was having a panic attack. And for some reason, if Craig was around, he was the one who did it.

If you asked anyone else it was because he was a good friend, but honestly Craig didn’t think Broflovski did it right.

Finally Tweek let go of his hair and stopped shaking.

“Tweek, you good?” Craig crouched down in front of Tweek looking him dead in the eyes.

“Y-yeah, Craig. Thanks, M-man.” Tweek looked honestly thankful.

Craig sauntered back to his seat and put a finger down, immediately taking the bottle of Jack and drinking straight from the bottle for a good 15 seconds. He wasn’t too worried about getting drunk. His alcohol tolerance was excellent. After Craig put the bottle down he looked at everyone and flipped them all off. Everyone laughed, except Kenny. The usually hyper and mischievous boy was looking down, giving the floor a look of disgust.

Stan stepped in to the silence that was usually left after a Tweek meltdown, “Let’s play truth or dare!”

Suddenly the room exploded in frustration and excitement. Craig watched Kenny’s anger melt away into excitement.

“I will go first!” The blonde screamed!

Stan smiled, “Alright Ken! Take two shots!”

Kenny made a noise expressing his feelings to the simple task. He turned to Craig and grasped his hands out to him in the gimme motion. Craig handed him the bottle and Kenny knocked it back.

When Kenny came up for air he smiled, “Craig, Truth or Dare.”

Craig narrowed his eyes at Kenny and sat in silence for a while. He sighed in defeat, “Truth.”

The entire group booed.

“TRUTH?”

“Laaamee”

“That’s fucking bullshit Craig!”

But Craig stood by what he said, that was until Kenny knew exactly what to say to get him to do what the blonde-haired boy wanted.

“What? You chicken Tucker?”

The room swapped from complaints to oooohs.

“I ain’t chicken, McCormick.” Craig deadpanned.

“Sure you are. You are total chicken shit right now.” Kenny wore his signature shit eating grin.

If that was going to be how it was, Craig was going to have to play the game, “Fine. Dare.”

“I dare you to make out with a boy, 7 minutes in heaven style. And the boy will be…… some one that Kyle chooses!”

Craig felt the blush come on his face but repressed it as best he could. McCormick wasn’t going to get under his skin that easy.

Kyle blanched, “ME? Why me?”

“Just pick Kyle” Kenny smiled cockily.

Kyle anxiously looked around the room. Until his nervousness disappeared into confidence.

“Fine. Kenny, you do it!”

It was Kenny’s turn to turn paper white, “Wait… You can’t pick-“

“Actually I can Ken. You chose to have me pick. Have fun in the bedroom with Craig.”

Craig stood up and walked into the bedroom, “Coming McCormick? Or are you Chicken shit?”


	2. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

Kenny tried to ignore the voices of the girls muttering that they would love to switch places with Kenny if he didn’t want to do it.

“I bet Craig tastes great.” Bebe whispered to Wendy with a lusty undertone.

“I bet he is the best kisser.” Wendy whispered back dreamily.

 Kenny had to admit, he knew Craig was the hottest guy in the school. He knew all the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. His jawline of steel and those sapphire blue eyes gave everyone in school a tingling that only a good fuck would relieve. Craig’s hair, bad boy attitude, his leather jacket, and motorcycle were catnip to girls.

Kenny closed the door behind him and saw Craig looking at him with piercing blue eyes.

“You really couldn’t wait until midnight when everyone was drunk or asleep?” Craig sighed, “And what if Kyle didn’t choose you, and chose that fuck boy Cartman? What would you have done then?”

Kenny leaned into his boyfriend’s ear and whispered, “I knew what was going to happen. Kyle would be pissed at me for putting him on the spot and make me do it. I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t sure. You know I don’t like sharing.”

Craig sharply exhaled out his nose, which Kenny took as a muffled laugh.

“That I know. But you know you can’t get jealous when it comes to Tweek. He needs me man. He is my best friend.”

Kenny huffed in annoyance, “Yeah, but I don’t think he knows your just friends.”

Craig raised an eyebrow and looked Kenny in the face, “If I wanted Tweek. I would be fucking Tweek ok? I chose you McCormick. Deal with it.”

Kenny pouted, “I just wish you said **my** name all sultry and seductive like that. But noooo only Tweek gets the special Craig purr.”

Craig pulled Kenny close to him and leaned down into his ear and whispered in his deep sultry voice, “You mean this purr, McCormick?”

Kenny felt a shiver run down his back, “Yeah that purr. Come on and let’s do this babe.”

Kenny kissed Craig. He felt the taller boy’s soft lips against his own and smiled. He ran his tongue along Craig’s lips begging for permission to deepen the kiss.

Craig’s lips parted and Kenny deepened the kiss immediately. Craig tasted every bit as good as those damn whores in the living room thought. Like cigarettes and mint with a hint of Jack still on his tongue. Craig smelled even better like cigarette smoke, motor oil, gas and Old Spice.

Kenny slid his hands up Craig’s shirt, feeling the smooth firm body of the raven-haired Adonis in front of him.  He was taller than Kenny by only a few inches, and when Craig looked down at him with those sleepy ‘I don’t give a fuck’ eyes Kenny grinned at him. Kenny was always told his gap tooth grin was charming as hell. Craig lifted Kenny effortlessly up and gently placed his back on the wall, careful not to make any noise.

Kenny shucked off his orange parka and was left in a wife beater and jeans. The blonde male moaned into Craig’s neck as Craig was kissing his, “Just admit it Tucks, you like when I get us alone.”

Craig looked up at him with his signature half smile, “I like being away from them.”

“You sure it isn’t because you like checking me out and pushing me up against a wall?”

“You can do better than that if you are trying to get a rise out of me.” Craig deadpanned again then taller male glanced at the clock in the room, and noticed their time was almost up.

Craig put Kenny down, “You ready Kenny?”

Kenny smiled, “To fuck you senseless? Because if that’s what we are talking about then hell yeah I am ready.”

 Craig socked Kenny in the jaw.


	3. Craig's POV

CRAIG

It was Kenny’s idea the first time they were almost caught together.

“Just hit me as hard as you can! Everyone will assume it was me just being a flirt like usual. Plus, it will heal up when I wake up tomorrow.”

Craig was the only person Kenny had told about his reincarnation powers. So, Craig hit him, the first time was right in the eye, Craig learned to aim for the jaw so Kenny couldn’t complain as much.

This time wasn’t much different.

Craig knew that everyone was going to be waiting by the door so when he spoke he did it a little louder than usual, “Fuck you, McCormick.”

Craig opened the door and everyone stood back as Craig walked through all of them.

Kenny called after him, “Sure! Wanna help me?”

For a while the party hardly concerned Craig. He was left out and allowed to watch all of the psychopaths do screwed up shit to each other. He didn’t mind when they fucked around, as long as they didn’t bring himself or Tweek into it. He would include Kenny, but Craig had to admit, he knew Kenny was the ringleader behind 98% of their shenanigans. Even if it wasn’t directly Kenny, Craig knew that Kenny had a finger in everyone’s brain. Craig always thought Kenny could be an excellent police detective with how well he can read people and their next move.

When the bottle of Jack was empty and everyone was slightly buzzed, except Stan who was totally trashed, it was Craig’s job to get another bottle from the fridge. Craig walked to the fridge still listening to the silly game of Truth and Dare when he heard his name brought up by a drunk Kenny McCormick.

McCormick had ripped off his wife beater, showing his tat off, loud and proud.

Many people noticed it for the first time.

“Kennn! Yoou have ink?” Stan slurred.

“Yeah! I got three the summer we all graduated!!!”

The one on Kenny’s chest was on the upper left. It was written in a font that made it looked like it was carved into his skin. There were even blood droplets rolling down the side of the L. It read “Do Not Leave Unattended”.

Craig thought it was sexy and true. The second one was across his pelvis and was written in the same font, “No Need To Resuscitate”.

The third was a pair of black angel wings on his back, which was Craig’s favorite.

“God Kenny, you are so gay. Tattoos are for faggots.” Cartman bitched, trying to get all the attention back on himself again.

“Fuck you asshat!” Kenny bitched right back.

Craig walked back over and slapped Cartman on the back of the head, “Shut up you fuck boy.”

“AY! Craig, get your pussy out of this. You don’t have any tattoos so you don’t belong in this conversation”

Craig pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion. He had a basic black work tattoo on his right side. It took up his upper arm, shoulder, and right side of his torso.

He also flipped his lower lip down, which read “Fuck You” in typewriter font.

“Shit is still gay as fuck.” Cartman loudly proclaimed, “Now we just know who the two faggots are.”

“Cartman….” Token tried being the voice of reason, “You think it is smart getting both Craig and Kenny mad at you. One of them is one thing but both?!”

“I could take them both. Look at their skinny asses. I can bench 230 lbs.”

Kenny gave Cartman a lopsided grin, “Strength doesn’t matter unless you know what to do with it.”

Craig opened the new bottle of Jack and took two deep drinks. He was ready to back Kenny when he needed him.

Craig looked around the room, Bebe and Wendy were staring at him for some reason. Clyde, Token, and a still wasted Stan were taking bets on the fight. Kyle and Tweek were trying to reason with them.

“Kenny! I know Cartman is an asshole but just let it go! It’s a party!”

“GAH C-Craig. C-calm down man!”

Kenny shot them both a smile, “We will be fine you guys. Don’t even worry about it.”

“You wanna go faggots? Let’s fucking do this.” Cartman got up and the group went outside.

Craig lit up a smoke as soon as they got outside. Fighting with a cigarette lolling out of his mouth wasn’t unusual for him.

Kenny and Cartman were mouthing off the entire way down. Craig just wanted this over. He was done with bullshit for the day.

Cartman flexed, standing across from Kenny and Craig, “Come on Mc-Whore-mick and you fake ass goth punk. Show me what ya got.”

Craig watched Kenny walk up to Cartman. Kenny was obviously having fun, but he got too cocky and let his guard down for a fraction of a second. Allowing Cartman to clock him right in the nose. For some reason Craig thought Kenny looked really fucking hot with blood tricking down his face onto his torso. Kenny returned the favor

“Sloppy McCormick.” Craig commented.

“Like you could do any better you poser!” Cartman sneered, “I AM BEEFCAKE”

Craig sauntered up to Cartman, accepting the challenge. He nodded at Kenny to take a breather. Cartman swung but Craig easily dodged the shorter, slower and heavier man’s attacks.

Kenny started giggling like a maniac, “Be careful Asshat! Craig Tucker will kick your ass before you even knew he was coming at you.”

Craig had his hands in his jean pockets, cigarette in mouth, dodging Cartman’s sloppy swings. The strings from his blue hat looked like they were dancing.

Craig kept dodging, even after the commentary from his perpetual peanut gallery ‘just fight him Craig’ ‘You scared?’ ‘what are you doing?’.

He watched Cartman’s every move, his breathing patterns, and his exhaustion levels. Craig knew this would be over in two hits.

Him hitting Cartman, and Cartman hitting the asphalt.

Craig knew when he planned on striking. Cartman was doing a pattern, Left Jab, Right Jab, Left hook, then a wild random right punch.

Left Jab, Craig dodged. Right jab, Craig dodged. Left hook, Craig planted his feet as Cartman over shot the hit and went around Craig. Craig knew he had about 3 seconds to react. He brought Cartman’s face down on to Craig’s knee that was coming up to meet it.

There was a sickening crack and Cartman fell backwards, smacking the back of his head against the ground.

Craig took a long drag from his cigarette. What a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on describing Craig's tattoo later. If you wanna see my idea for it here is the link to the photo I am going off of!   
> Please let me know how I am doing!!! 
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-DJrzIEdrTxY/TiR6v2Zzc9I/AAAAAAAAAOU/51iBTRxyIJo/s1600/arm+tattoos+for+men3.jpg


	4. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

Watching Craig fight was one of Kenny’s favorite things to do. He was so quick and smart. He watched as Craig gracefully and simply dodged the manic attacks of his opponent. There was a fire in Craig’s eyes but as always his face was stoic and demeanor relaxed.

Kenny ripped his eyes from Craig and looked at the other on lookers. Wendy and Bebe might as well of had drool coming down their chins. They would look at him and whisper to each other.  Kenny knew Craig was smoking hot, but when he decided to make that ass his, he never thought he would have to deal with all these bitches drooling over him.

Kenny turned his gaze to the three football players, Token and Clyde are watching with anticipation, each with a ten-dollar bill in hand. Stan was hanging between them rambling about how they were all in the Matrix. Then to Kyle and Tweek who stood right next to him. Tweek looked like he was going to have another panic attack, and Kyle had his arm around him for comfort.

Kenny whispered to Tweek, “Don’t worry. Craig has a strategy. Every time I fight him I lose because of his damn strategies. He will be fine.”

Tweek looked up a Kenny with big emerald green eyes, “Y-you think so? GAH! I do-don’t want him to get… ACH!… hurt!”

Kenny patted Tweek’s blonde hair and redirected his focus to the fight, “He will be fine.”

Kenny watched as Craig’s eyes took in every detail of Cartman’s fighting style. Kenny saw Craig’s lips turn up in a corner, slightly but enough for him to know the taller boy finally figured out his strategy.

It was over so fast that Kenny barely saw a thing. Craig moved in and rammed Cartman’s face into his knee. Kenny jumped in the air, made a fist over his mouth and screamed, “OH SHIT!”

Everyone screamed and mobbed toward Craig who backed up when people started rushing him.

Kenny took a running start and jumped into Craig’s arms and dramatically leaned back, “CRAIG! YOU’RE MY HERO!”

Kenny jumped off when Craig pinched his butt.

Token and Heidi were nursing Cartman’s head when they heard the defeated speak, “Tattoos are still gay.”

While Craig didn’t say anything except flip him off, Kenny walked over to Cartman and crouched in front of him. He leaned in close and whispered, “You keep bringing up the fact that you hope I am gay, it is because you find me irresistible? Because if it is I am sorry, but I am really not interested.”

“KEENEE! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MENT! GOD DAMN IT!”

Kenny fell backward into a fit of giggles.


	5. Craig's POV

CRAIG

Craig’s knee hurt. His head hurt from all the talking. He just wanted to go to sleep. He tried to snake out of the group to go back upstairs, but Bebe stopped him. She put her hands on his bare chest.

What the fuck was she doing.

“Bebe-” He started but she stopped him by putting a finger against his mouth. She grabbed his wrist and trailed him over to a hidden and secluded corner around the building.

She pushed him up against the brick wall, “Congrats on the win, big boy.” She pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, took a drag herself and dropped it. She extinguished it with her foot.

“What are you-” Craig tried again, but this time she grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers. She kissed him passionately. Craig’s first instinct was to smack her like he did when Kenny kissed him for the first time. But he didn’t, he just tried to awkwardly move away.

Until, of course, Kenny comes around the corner.

Kenny tried to keep his composure, “What the fuck.”

Bebe finally broke away to get air. Craig knew his face was uncharacteristically confused and totally shocked.

“Problem, Ken?” Bebe said, “Jealous of him?”

Kenny cracked his neck and then his knuckles, “Buckle up buttercup. You just flipped my bitch switch.”

“What Ken? You used to like it when I did this to you. Same shit, different fuck boy.” She rolled her eyes then grinned devilishly, “That is unless you wanna join.”

“Keep rolling your eyes bitch, you might find a brain back there” Kenny spat.

Craig had finally gotten over the shock of getting Bebe’s spit in his mouth and pushed her away from him, “If it is a fuck boy you want, Cartman is around the corner nursing a mild concussion. Personally, I don’t have time or energy for one night stands. Especially ones who whore around to every guy in town. ”

“Fuck you Craig. Fuck you and your stupid hat.” Bebe ran off crying, probably to Wendy.

“Why’d she gotta bring my hat into this,” Craig thought as he grabbed Kenny’s hand which was coming up to wave goodbye to Bebe.

With his biggest smile, he looked up at smiled at her, “Bye ya fithy cunt!”

Craig sighed at Kenny.

“What?! I am not mean; I am brutally honest. It isn’t my fault that the truth hurts skanks like her. What should I do give her a bandaid?”

“Are you always this sarcastic?” Craig rolled his eyes, knowing the answer to the rhetorical question.

“Nah. Not always.” Kenny stretched both hands behind his head and began walking back inside, “Sometimes I’m sleeping.”

“No way..” Craig replied with heavy sarcasm.

“I know right!” Kenny laughed back.

“I was being sarcastic.” Craig said in monotone, damn this guy was an idiot. But it made him smile, he was _his_ idiot.

“You know Craig, my love, my light, my reason for living, my muse, my-” Kenny was monologue-ing until Craig cut him off with a look, “Sheesh... Your sarcasm and your sincerity sound surprisingly similar.”

Craig smirked, “Get inside dumbass.”

“Well aren’t you just a little ray of pitch black today?” Kenny smiled happily at him.

When they got in their apartment they lounged around, Kenny was sprawled across the couch sawing logs and Craig was throwing a ball into the air then catching it.

“Ken.” Craig said, trying to get the blond boy to stop making so much damn noise.

“mmmmmwaddayawant?”

“I think I want to get a piercing.”

This seemed to shake Kenny awake, “Dude really? Where?”

Craig pinched his bottom lip in two spots, indicating snake bites.

“Fuck.” Kenny said, his personality going from goofy to sexy in less than 4 seconds, “Craig are you trying to get me going? that’s hot as fuck.”

Kenny stood up and walked into the kitchen, Craig noticed a bulge in his pants. Kenny grabbed a sucker from his never-ending supply and made his way around so he was standing in front of Craig, leaning up against the wall.1

“Maybe I am. Not going to make any difference-“

Kenny swiftly sat on Craig’s lap, facing the noirette while sucking on his sucker.

“Want a taste Tucker?”

Craig knew Kenny was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Craig’s dick knew better than to take McCormick’s bait, but it did anyway.

Craig opened his mouth for the sucker, but Kenny swooped in instead. Kenny grabbed Craig’s hair and pulled him into the kiss, grinding on his now erect dick.

Kenny stopped and pulled away, leaving Craig wanting. To Craig’s dismay he made a noise of annoyance when Kenny moved away.

“Did you like that Tucker?” Kenny put one hand on Craig’s twitching bulge, “I think you liked that, the flavor was orange.”

“Fuck you McCormick.” Craig managed. Fuck this blond was going to be the end of him. He knew exactly what to do to get him all riled up.

“Oh I know you want to. I can tell. But alas, I cannot bear to take your innocence away from you.”

“I am not innocent.” Craig growled, knowing that would antagonize Kenny to hopefully finish what he started.

“Yes you are.” Kenny rubbed his own growing erection over his pants, making Craig bite his lip.

“Try me McCormick… I know things that you couldn’t even dream of being done to you.”

A blonde eyebrow raised, “Craig, don’t say shit like that. I am some lube and a condom away from fucking your brains out right now.”

“Do it.” Craig looked Kenny in the eye.

The challenge hung in the air.

 


	6. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

Kenny smirked and fell to his knees, “You are in for the best night of your life.”

Craig’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a split second, just enough for Kenny to know that he caught him off guard.

He kissed down Craig’s already exposed abs while his fingers expertly unbuttoned his jeans. The bright red boxer-briefs underneath made Kenny laugh internally. Kenny mouthed Craig’s massive dick over his underwear, making Craig squirm. Kenny knew every button to push. Craig wanted immediate satisfaction so, naturally, Kenny was going to edge him as long as possible.

“gah…” Craig made an annoyed but pleased sound. Kenny always thought it was so funny that Craig, who was always so quiet and stoic was vocal as hell when he got him going.

Kenny pushed down Craig’s jeans and threw them off to the side. He ran his hands along the band of his red underwear, tracing his long fingers along Craig’s pelvis.

That is, he was until he heard the someone was struggling to put a key in the lock.

“HOLY SHIT DUDE” Kenny whispered loudly.

Craig bolted for the bedroom and Kenny flopped himself on the couch again, pretending to be asleep once more.

It was Stan and Kyle.

Stan was still totally trashed and Kyle was holding him up.

“Ky. Ky. Ky. Kyle. You are my best friend Kyle. You are my Suuper besssst Friend.”, Stan was drunkenly rambling.

Kenny knew that he wasn’t supposed to be hearing what he was hearing, which made him want to hear it even more.

“Stan sit down.” Kyle helped his friend into a nearby chair.

“Ky-Kyle. Is dat Ken? Is he asleep?” Stan said, a little less slurred but definitely still drunk.

“Yeah, he is asleep.”

“Kyle, dude, Ky-Kyle. I love you man.”

Kenny felt his entire being get energized from the conversation, Stan was confessing his love to Kyle. He could barely keep up the sleeping act.

Kyle was stunned by the news, “What do you mean.”

“Kyle. Ky. I love you. More than I love Weendy or anyone. I love you. I not gay, but I wanna marry you love you forever.”

Kyle quietly laughed and said, “You love me but no homo? Is that what you just said. Dude –“

Stan pulled Kyle into a deep kiss that, after 30 seconds Kenny had enough.

“Well lads, it has been great knowing you. I can’t wait to tell everyone that Stan and Kyle are finally together.”

“OH MY GOD!” Kyle jumped from where he had melted into Stan’s lap, “KENNY WHAT THE FUCK DUDE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!”

Kenny laughed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair and smirked as he emphasized Stan’s pet name for Kyle, “Oh _Ky_. Its ok. Don’t be ashamed if you want Stan’s dick up your ass, that’s cool. We are all just glad you guys finally are going to hook up.”

Kyle stood up a bit more composed, “Kenny, that’s not what I meant. You scared me because I thought you were asleep. I am not worried you are going to go rat on us.”

Kenny smiled at Kyle devilishly, “What makes you think I won’t?”

“A few reasons actually. In order from smallest to largest:  A) Stan isn’t going to remember any of this in the morning so he can always claim that you were lying and believe it. B) If you tell anyone we are never going to be able to date properly because there will be either too much hate or too much pressure. C – “

Kenny interrupted, “Those are silly reasons, none of those things will stop me from telling on you two love birds.”

“Kenny I am not finished. The last two are threats. C) I can literally see Craig’s pants from where I am standing. I also heard the rushed footsteps from when he ran back to the room. I am not an idiot, I have eyes. I can see you two have a thing.  And D) If you go and tattle to anyone about this I will tell everyone about that night you were drunk and almost fucked Ruby, your boyfriend’s little sister.”

Kenny vaguely remembered that night, it was hard to remember that Kyle never drank. He was always the DD which meant that he remembers everything that anyone did or tried to do drunk. This realization made him think, Kyle probably had dirt on everyone. Kenny always thought of Kyle as a sort of party mom, but Kyle was just collecting blackmail the entire time.

“Damn you Broflovski. Damn you and your beautiful brain.” Kenny made a mental note to bribe blackmail from Kyle one day.

Kenny picked up Craig’s pants and stomped into the bedroom. Where he met a sight that made his dick sit up and beg like a dog who smelled a steak.


	7. Craig's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!

CRAIG

Craig slammed the bedroom door, breathing heavily. Shit. He was horny and now he was pumped full of adrenalin. Fuck Kenny, what a goddamned tease. Craig flopped back on his bed in his underwear. He couldn’t believe what he had just allowed to happen. It wasn’t like he was in love with McCormick.

Kenny… Kenny just broke up the monotony of life. Craig liked boring, but Kenny brought some excitement to his life.

Craig sighed, this was seriously fucked up. He was fucking a certified man whore. He knew Kenny had dated before, men and women. He knew he wasn’t a virgin or anything. He was like a doorknob, everyone got a turn. Relationships were a game to Kenny. Craig sighed again, because he’d known all of this before Kenny had kissed him. Kenny was intoxicating and Craig didn’t care about anything.

 Craig decided that he was going to return the favor and tease Kenny, then, unfortunately, they’d have to talk about what they were.

Craig stripped off his underwear and pulled on Kenny’s orange parka. He laid down on Kenny’s bed and began to jack himself off. He shut his eyes and imagined Kenny. His smile, his unashamed flirting, his mouth on Craig’s mouth and neck and torso and pelvis and dick. He edged himself until he heard the door open and close. He cracked opened one eye and saw the half-naked blond man walk in. The other male’s jaw practically hit the floor.

Craig let himself moan the blonde’s name, “Kenny...”

Craig found his sweet spot and gasped heavily, he was almost there. He watched Kenny standing there helpless, watching in shock.

“Fuck, Kenny.” Craig mumbled as he came hard all over his own stomach and Kenny’s parka.

Kenny was still standing in shock at the door. Craig knew he was sweating and breathing hard.

He grabbed Kenny’s towel which was hanging on the edge of the bed and wiped himself off.

Craig ran his fingers through his damp hair and let his hand rest on his head.

“What’s up McCormick? Need something?”

Kenny had yet to utter a word, which Craig found as an accomplishment since Kenny was never left speechless.

Craig closed the space between the two of them in two steps, they stared at each other lustfully.

Kenny broke the silence with a horny growl, “Craig. Don’t tease me. Teasing leads to- “

Craig grabbed Kenny’s hips and pulled him toward him and growled right back, “McCormick. Mark my words. I swear to you, I won’t stop ‘til your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name.”

“Tucker, don’t say shit like that.” Kenny’s voice trembled ever so slightly.

Craig leaned down and snarled into Kenny’s ear, “Tell me not to do something and I will do it twice and take pictures. I want you McCormick. I don’t want games. I don’t want drama. I want you.”

Kenny tried to kiss Craig, but the taller man picked him up and threw him on his back on his bed.

Craig straddled Kenny, he looked at the misleading face of the blonde man. Kenny had sky blue eyes, the kind that you could practically see clouds in, he had a smattering of freckles along his cheek bones and over his nose. His hair was messy and just long enough to almost cover his eyes. Craig found himself smirking at the man in front of him. He flipped the stereo on letting the rock music blare out.

Craig leaned down and kissed Kenny on his pale red lips, the rock song pumping him up. Kenny still tasted like the orange sucker from earlier. He sucked on blonde’s lower lip then released.

Craig rotated his hips on his lover’s. This made Kenny shoot his arms up and dig his nails into Craig’s back. The raven-haired man groaned as Kenny’s nails dragged down his back roughly.

Craig bucked his hips keeping his mouth occupied with Kenny’s. The rock song was reaching its peak, when Kenny pulled away completely out of breath.

“Fuck me.”

Craig felt a shiver run down his spine, lost his control and ravaged Kenny’s mouth and reached down into his pants and grabbed his throbbing cock. Kenny’s hands clawing down Craig’s back, as if he couldn’t get Craig close enough.

Craig backed up and ripped Kenny’s jeans off and threw the blonde man’s legs over his shoulders. He saw a look on Kenny’s face that he had never seen before.

 


	8. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

Kenny couldn’t believe that this Craig was the same one from earlier. When he looked into the raven-haired man’s eyes he saw only one thing in the deep sapphire, animalistic desire. Kenny felt a little intimidated but he couldn’t deny the absolute yearning he felt to the Craig who had his shoulders pinned and his ass in the air. Craig ran his lips down Kenny’s neck and sucked. He bit and sucked until Kenny actually cried out and dug his nails harder into Craig’s back. Craig was jacking Kenny off with his legs in the air, which Kenny thought was sexy as fuck.

Kenny was close to cumming, then Craig said four words which made Kenny blow his load.

“Say my name, McCormick.”

Kenny’s eyes widened and he felt Craig’s hand tighten in all the right places on his cock. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Kenny instinctively grabbed Craig’s shoulder blades and dug his nails in again. The blonde threw back his head and moaned out Craig’s name as he came hard onto himself.

Panting, Kenny moved his legs off Craig’s broad shoulders and flopped onto the bed. Craig said nothing but pushed back his hair with his clean hand and cleaned Kenny off with the towel with his other hand.

“Goddamn Tucker, this was a good way to end the night.” Kenny joked after Craig was done cleaning up.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet McCormick.” Craig smiled lazily and flopped down next to the blonde.

Kenny rolled onto his side and faced the wall only to have Craig wrap one long arm around him and pull him closer to him. Kenny sighed, he hated to admit it but being the little spoon for a change was awesome.

The next morning Kenny woke up to Craig still spooning him, but now Craig had both arms wrapped around him instead of just one. Kenny smiled to himself, he loved Craig. In all meanings of the word. He had loved Craig since they became friends in high school but he would never tell Craig that.

Kenny tried to wiggle his way out of the noirette’s grasp so he could run to the bathroom, but he gave up after realizing he was stuck. He brought his hands up to his face to rub the sleep out of them, but what he saw made him swear loudly.


	9. Craig's POV

CRAIG

“Holy Shit, What the fuck?!”

Craig stirred at Kenny’s outburst, “wassamadderbehbe” Craig slightly opened one eye to see Kenny holding up his hands. Craig blinked a couple times until he realized what he was seeing was right. Kenny’s hands, looked like they had rust spots. Craig’s brain still wasn’t fully awake so he didn’t put two and two together until Kenny said, “I think it is blood.”

Hearing the word blood made Craig sit up quickly, Kenny waved his concern off and projected it back to him.

“Babe, it isn’t my blood.” Kenny smiled half guilty half cocky.

Craig looked down at the bedsheets and there were blood stains from where he was sleeping. Kenny had clawed him so badly that he was bleeding. Fuck.

Craig could say he was both impressed and turned on, and it wasn’t like Kenny got out of last night’s ordeal unscathed either. Kenny had a dark red hickey on his neck the size of a goddamned 50 cent piece.

Craig tapped his own neck twice, indicating that Kenny should look in the mirror. Which Kenny proceeded to look then yelp and laugh at the sight of his own trophy.

Both boys laughed then prepared to get ready for the day. It was already about noon and they could both hear Tweek and Kyle in the other room. Craig could also hear another voice that he couldn’t place right away. He jumped into the shower and cleaned and soothed his wounds. He let the water run over them, and although it stung, it felt nice.

When he got out he wrapped a towel around his lower half and walked out into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

When he got out there he saw Kenny, Tweek, Kyle, and Stan all hanging out and talking.

“Mornin’!” Kenny said with a huge grin.

“Hey” Kyle said with one arm and a half wave.

Stan just gave him the silent up nod.

Craig wondered why Stan was there, he assumed it was because he’d finally had the balls to fuck Kyle but he couldn’t tell. Craig stuck a s’mores pop tart into his mouth and began to walk back toward the bedroom.

It was when Tweek spoke that Craig remembered why he should’ve put clothes on before breakfast.

“Oh MY GOD CRAIG… ACH… YOUR BACK IS, GAH, TORN UP!”

Craig shrugged and continued to walk back to the bedroom.

“Nice dude.” Stan muttered slyly, “What was her name?”

Craig replied with a glare and a middle finger.

“Maybe it was Bebe. She always talks about how hot you are.” Kyle said with a sideways look at McCormick. Did the ginger know? Craig maintained his composure and walked off with a single parting comment for the group, “Kyle, be careful who you taunt when you have Stan’s bite mark on your neck.”

Craig could hear Kenny laughing and Stan cussing him out pretending it wasn’t his doing. Kyle and Tweek both stayed silent. Even in the other room Craig knew that he might’ve gone too far pointing that out. Kyle was obviously in love. But Stan was a hopeless case, and Kyle knew that.

Craig sighed as he pulled on a black and white baseball tee, he was glad he and Kenny were just fuck buddies. Sure, Kenny got jealous and called him pet names but it isn’t like they’d gone on a date or talked about being boyfriends. Craig new better than to date a man whore. 

If he was being honest with himself, Craig didn’t want someone to get close to him. He’d had his heart broken before. He’d promised himself, never again.

 Look at what being in love did to Kyle. He was surviving on drunken hookups with the love of his life, that Stan couldn’t even remember. Craig sighed, feeling bad for Kyle. The poor guy was just taunting himself by getting a taste of what he could have, then having it snatched out of his hands in the morning.

Craig felt his gut twist at the thought. ‘You can’t have something taken from you if you didn’t want it in the first place’ he thought to himself. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. He looked at it in his hands. Why did he smoke?

At this point he was addicted but why did he start.

Craig lit the cancer stick and took a long drag. He remembered back to when Kenny offered him his first cigarette. Craig didn’t like the smell of smoke or how it felt in his lungs, but for some reason he had taken it. It was probably Kenny’s goofy ass smile, which could make Craig do just about anything. It was just so cute.

Craig thought, ‘Cute isn’t a word of attraction, right? No. It is a fact right. Like the Sky is blue, candy is sweet, and Kenny is cute.’

He knew it was a bit of a stretch but he couldn’t keep hooking up with Kenny unless he kept his heart at bay.


	10. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

Craig seemed a little more douchy than usual when he came out of the shower. Oh god, how much Kenny would give to have gotten in the shower with him. He almost drooled at the thought, getting his boyfriend in the shower and get _steamy_.

Kenny laughed out loud, he thought he was so funny.

“What’s so funny Ken?” Stan asked, trying to change the subject of the origins of Kyle’s hickey.

“I made a funny in my head” Kenny crossed his eyes and looked at the lovers and Tweek.

Tweek spazzed, “AGH! Dude! Don’t make faces like that! GAH! My mom said they will stick that way!”

Kenny straightened his gaze, he looked Tweek up and down, “You still believe that?”

“Well yeah!” Tweek was practically vibrating.

Kenny smiled wide, humoring the twitching blonde, “Dude awesome! I thought it was just a rumor.”

Kenny looked at Kyle and Stan who were whispering to each other angrily. Probably talking about the unresolved sexual tension.

Kenny sighed and thought to himself, ‘There would be peace on earth if people would just fuck when they wanted each other.’

Speaking of fuck, he had a boyfriend he needed to wine and dine so he could get some.

“Excuse me, sirs, I must adjourn to the bedroom and speak to Craig.” Kenny announced in his best British accent.

“Don’t forget a condom!” Kyle yelled to him.

“Don’t worry I have like twelve! If we wanted to we could go all day! Or if you wanted to join…” Kenny smirked with a playful wink to the ginger.

“DUDE!” Kyle said loudly in disgust.

Kenny laughed and made his way back to his and Craig’s room.

“Hey, babe!” Kenny greeted the sexy man sitting in the window.

“Hey.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight. On me.” Kenny grinned.

“Sure sounds good.”

“WHOOWHOO” Kenny spun around and did a dance.

“Why are you so happy?” Craig looked at him oddly.

“Nothing! I am just excited for our first proper date!” Kenny beamed at his boyfriend.

 


	11. Chapter 11

CRAIG

Craig choked on his smoke when he heard Kenny say date. Like a _date_ date? The kind _boyfriends_ take their _boyfriends_ to?  He now couldn’t stop coughing.

“Babe you ok?” Kenny looked over to him.

Craig felt his face burn with embarrassment, he felt the tickle in the back of his throat return, and used every ounce of his will power to hold back another cough, he did successfully until he tried to breath. Then he began coughing again.

His eyes were watering and his abs hurt, when he finally stopped. He felt Kenny’s hand rubbing his back for comfort.

“Craig you ok? That sounded nasty, maybe you need to lay off the smokes for a while.”

Craig waved him off and croaked out, “I’ll be fine. Could I get some water?”

“Of course!” Kenny stood up and ran to the kitchen.

Craig got on his feet and sat on the bed, and waited for Kenny to come back.

After McCormick got back and Craig drank some water, Kenny asked something that made Craig panic even more.

“Are we ever going to come out to our friends.” Kenny mulled over, obviously speaking without thinking, “Because I mean they know that you are gay-ish and that I will fuck anything that moves, and let’s be real you are the handsomest guy at school…”

Craig almost spit his drink out, who the fuck thought he was the hottest guy in school? And follow up question, had they ever met Kenny McCormick? Craig couldn’t believe that someone thought he was hotter than Kenny. Kenny had a jawline that was more chiseled than anything Michelangelo sculpted and eyes that made the sky look like a used diaper.

Craig stopped his mind.

He couldn’t deny it any longer. He was attracted to Kenny McCormick.

‘But only sexually.’ He told himself, ‘not because of his cocky but sexy attitude, or his mischievous behavior. And definitely not because of kind but reckless nature and how he always makes Craig smile, which was hard to do.’

“Hello? Earth to Spaceman Craig.” Kenny waved a hand in front of his face, “Babe you in there?”

“Huh? What?”

“I was just saying that we should tell someone about us, because you are the handsomest guy in South Park and I don’t want people thinking you are available.”

“Look in a fucking mirror before you say shit like that,” Craig muttered, but Kenny being Kenny he heard.

“Why would I do that.”

Craig sighed, “You can’t just go around assuming I am the ‘hottest’ in South Park when you are here ok? Have you ever looked in a mirror? Because I think you are a goddamned succubus. You know how many girls I had to fight off just to…”

Craig caught himself last minute, he almost said ‘to get you to myself’ but he couldn’t say it. He had to remind himself that he didn’t want a relationship.

“CRAAIIGG!” Kenny wrapped his arms around him, “You are so cute when you are angry. I have to go run some errands, and then go to work but I will be back by 7 to pick you up for dinner ok?”

Craig nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Kenny kissed his cheek and ran out the door.


	12. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

After leaving the apartment he went to work until 6. He then showered off all of the sweat from working out and stood in front of the mirror for 10 minutes trying to somewhat tame his hair. He checked his reflection in the mirror. He had a black eye from sparring but, Kenny had to admit, he was pretty handsome. The bruise brought out his blue eyes, he always joked that he got more chicks when he had a black eye then when he didn’t.

 He had clear skin and had a nice jawline. He looked into the mirror critically, he still couldn’t believe that Craig thought he was more attractive. Kenny had gapped teeth and he thought his freckles kinda looked like someone flicked brown paint haphazardly at his face. His nose was slightly pushed up and his arms and torso were scattered with scars from childhood. A lot of people thought Kenny was egotistical but little did they know it was just to façade to hide his fragile self-esteem.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, it was Kyle.

“Howdy ho, Ginger-roo” Kenny chirped happily as he fussed with his hair in the mirror. He sighed in frustration, he never knew what to do with his hair.

Kyle’s voice came across the line slightly tinny, “Hey Ken. I have a question. What made you decide Craig was the one?”

“Whoa dude. We are just dating, not getting married anytime soon.” Kenny laughed at his friend over the phone. He tousled his hair, trying to make it look artsy somehow.

“Well- yeah I know that, but I meant for dating. I mean, no offense but you were always sorta a man whore, why did you decide on Craig? I am sorry if I am prying I just –“

Kenny cut him off, “Dude, first of all, chill. Ok?  Second, why all the questions?”

Kenny heard the ginger take a deep breath, “It’s Stan. I don’t know if I can keep doing this anymore.”  

Kenny sighed, he’d been wondering how long it would take for Kyle to realize what a mistake it was hooking up with Drunk Stan.

“I decided to go after Craig one night in high school because I was horney and he was available. But you know what happened? He shut me down. He told me he wasn’t interested, but I knew he was.”

“How could you tell?” Kyle eagerly asked.

“Because who isn’t?” Kenny said mischievously. 

Kyle snorted at Kenny’s ‘ego’, “Ok what happened then.”

“Well, I kept trying to get him in bed. But of course, he wasn’t my only target. While Craig kept giving me the cold shoulder I probably slept with everyone in our graduating class, twice. But when I was trying to pick up Craig again, I realized something.” Kenny paused, he’d never told this to anyone before, “After all of the time I’d spent complementing and schmoozing Craig, I’d actually began to believe it. Phrases like ‘you have the most beautiful eyes in the world’ became more than a cheesy pick up line. It became something I wholeheartedly believed. It was the moment I realized that until I could have him, I didn’t want anything else. He was the one who I wanted because I couldn’t have. I’d always assumed it was only that. The reason I needed him so badly was because I couldn’t have him. But when I got him, I just wanted more. I wanted all of him.”

“Dude.” Kyle whispered impressed, “That’s pretty fucking gay.”

“Yeah I know” Kenny laughed, "Hate to break it to you, but I am pretty fucking gay too."

“But in all seriousness dude. Thank you. You are right I shouldn’t give up on my heart.” Kyle said, Kenny could hear the smile on his face.

Kenny wasn’t trying to get Kyle to run back to Stan, but he didn’t know what else he expected Kyle to get out of that story.

After Kyle hung up, Kenny pulled on a crisp white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked in the mirror once more, looks good enough.

He jumped in his beat-up truck at 6:30 and drove to the department store. He meandered to the flower department.

“Hi! I am looking for some flowers.” Kenny asked the sales lady.

“Who is the lucky lady?” The lady looked Kenny up and down and winked.

“I am taking my boyfriend to dinner” Kenny answered while looking at the array of flowers.

“Damn, you are doing a disservice to the women of the world. A boy with a face like yours could’ve had his way with any woman. Your boyfriend is a lucky bastard. I would go with roses, they’re cliché but only because it works.”

“You should see my boyfriend before you say things like that. He is a real catch.” Kenny winked at her and she began blushing

“I bet he is if he is going steady with a heartthrob like yourself!”

“What color roses are there?”

“What color do you want? We have pretty much any color.”

Kenny had a great idea, “lemme look at ‘em”


	13. Craig's POV

CRAIG

That bastard!

Craig wished he had work today if only to get his mind off what he is going to have to say to Kenny tonight. He was going to have to tell him how he feels, how this thing they were doing was only sexual for him. Craig felt his heart get heavy and his stomach fill with butterflies.

Kenny would be heartbroken. Craig couldn’t believe that Kenny had put him in that situation. What a jackass.

Craig nervously threw his baseball in the air and caught it. He started mapping out what he was going to say.

“Kenny, it’s not you, it’s me…” Fuck that that was way too cliché.

“I only want you for your body.” That sounded like something Cartman would say.

“I love you and want you by my side forever.”

Whoa.

Where did that come from?

He threw the baseball at the wall, hard.

“GODDAMNIT,” Craig yelled at the top of his lungs. He grabbed his cigarette pack, his lighter and his leather jacket and yanked open the bedroom door only to see Stan standing there about to knock with a slight look of terror as Craig whipped the door open.

“What do you want?” Craig snarled at him.

“Dude chill, I just wanted to see if everything was alright.” Stan put both hands up showing his innocence.

Craig rolled his eyes as he shoved his arms in his jacket and jerked his head toward the door, “I’m going for a walk. If you wanna come with be my guest.”

Stan grabbed his letterman jacket and hustled to catch up with Craig’s long strides. They walked in silence for a good 5 minutes until they hit the woods nearby Craig’s apartment building.

“Dude what the fuck is going on?” Stan asked in an endearing way.

“I said you could come for a walk with me, I don’t want to talk.”

“Dude –” Stan began again.

“Nope.”

“Craig-“

“Nope.”

“CRAIG JUST FUCKING LISTEN. I NEED TO TALK AND YOU ARE THE ONLY GUY WHO I TRUST TO TALK TO RIGHT NOW SO SLOW THE FUCK DOWN GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR EGOCENTRIC ASS AND LISTEN TO ME GODDAMNIT.”

Craig looked at Stan in a new light, he’d never had Stan raise his voice at him before.

Craig sighed, “Fine. Shoot.” Craig bet himself a mental $10 that it was about Kyle.

“It’s about Kyle…” Stan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

_Fucking knew it._

“I think he likes me and I, uh, don’t know how to let him down.”

“Do you like him?”

“What?” a blushing Stan said high pitched and a little louder than necessary.

“Do I need to spell it out for you. Do. You. Like. Him?”

Stan began shaking his head and hands left and right, “No! No! I don’t. I mean he is nice and everything but I really don’t see him in that light I mean I guess he is cute and I mean that one time Cartman dared me to kiss him he was a good kisser but I explained that the boner I got was random not because of Kyle that would be silly-” Stan rambled until Craig cut him off with a look.

“Dude. Stop lying to yourself. You are in love with him.” Craig took a drag on his cigarette and offered one to Stan who waved him off.

“I am not! I am not gay. I was in love with Wendy…” Stan trailed off.

“Until she broke your heart into a million tiny pieces?” Craig supplied, not trying to be a douche but it totally coming out that way.

“Fuck you dude.”

“Fuck you too. Fuck you for playing with Kyle’s feeling just because you are scared to be labeled. Fuck you for playing with his feelings because you are scared shitless at the idea of letting someone in. You drink to forget that, then you find yourself in Kyle’s bed. The only way you are brave enough to talk to him is by being so liquored up you don’t know which way is up.” Craig saw Stan open his mouth to argue but stopped him before he could start, “Hey. I ain’t knockin’ your vice. I can’t be outside without a smoke in my mouth but I don’t smoke to be brave enough to be myself. You need to get your ass inside and tell Kyle the truth. You aren’t saving his feelings by lying to him, you are lying to him to save your own damn skin from rejection or vulnerability. Sack up and get over there.”

Craig pointed to the apartment building in the distance.

Stan looked shocked and scared, “Craig. I don’t think I can. I just… I am just…”

Craig supplied endings for the man in the red poofball hat, “Scared? Not good enough for him? Awkward? Have no fucking clue how scared your boy toy is by being around you because he thinks his love is unrequited? Are you catching my drift here Marsh? Confessing isn’t for or about you. It is for Kyle, now get all that sand out of your vagina and go talk to him.”

Stan looked at Craig, completely stunned. Until he thanked him with a nod and ran off.

Craig leaned up against a tree and took another drag from his cigarette. He looked at the time. He had a few hours until he needed to get back so he walked father in the woods.

Around 4:30 Craig wandered back into the apartment, finally calmed down. It was totally silent so he assumed Stan and Kyle took it outside. He also didn’t hear any rattling or smell any coffee so he assumed Tweek went to work.

He walked into his room and saw the massive hole he’d left with the baseball.

He should be a pitcher.

He covered it up with a poster then proceeded to wash clothes.

When the laundry was done, he looked through his clothes for what he wanted to wear for the date tonight. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard but he didn’t want to be underdressed. He also didn’t want to wear his regular shirt and jeans.

Craig remembered that Kenny said he liked a certain pair of Craig’s jeans because they made his ass look ‘even more amazing’. They were the only pair that weren’t black or dark denim, that he had. Craig yanked on the light grey denim. He pulled on a white wife beater and a blue flannel.

He looked in his mirror and decided the flannel was too casual.

He put a dress shirt on over the undershirt and decided that was too formal.

After about 30 minutes and a huge pile of discarded shirts, he tried a black denim button up over the wife beater. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and left it unbuttoned. He had to admit he looked smokin’. He ran his fingers through his hair and put in his black earrings.

He looked at the time, 6:30. Just about go time. He recited how he was going to let Kenny down. Craig felt his heart twinge again and, like always, ignored it.


	14. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

He arrived at his own apartment door and knocked, he felt like he was picking Craig up for prom or something. Kenny’s nerves were like jumping beans, he didn’t know why but first dates were always stressful, even if you’d already fucked them senseless before.

He held the bouquet of roses tightly, he felt his palms sweating. He was so nervous.

That is, he was nervous until Craig opened the door.

If Kenny hadn’t known better, he would have said that he heard angels sing and doves fly out from behind his boyfriend.

Craig looked hot, like ‘fuck me over the table daddy’ hot. Kenny had to admit, there had to be some kind of witchcraft surrounding dude’s forearms, because when Kenny saw Craig had his sleeves rolled up he almost cancelled the date and dragged him to bed, like _damn_.

“You look sexy as fuck.” Kenny said, pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to tear his gaze away from the taller man.

“Thanks. What are these for?” Craig said gesturing to the roses, “and how did you get them in this color?”

“I thought red or white would be too cliché for you.” Kenny said handing him the black roses.

“What about this one?” Craig pointed to the sapphire blue rose that was smack dab in the middle of the bouquet.

“That one is the same color as your eyes.” Kenny looked up at Craig through his messy hair.

He saw traces of red cross Craig’s cheeks but it disappeared quickly, however the bulge in his pants didn’t go away. Kenny knew he had him on the ropes, and it was only 7:02.

“You better go put those in some water, I bet they are thirsty.” Kenny said leaning up against the doorway, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kenny heard Craig mutter as he went to get a cup, “Damn flowers ain’t the only things thirsty tonight.”

“When am I not thirsty though?” Kenny smiled wide, leaning his head up against the metal doorframe.

Craig cracked a small smile, but it was different than normal. More wary than usual.

“Something on your mind Craiggy boy?” Kenny smiled.

“Um. No. I am good. Where are we eating? I am starved.”

“Casa Bonita, if it pleases you?” Kenny winked.

“Tacos sound good to me.”

 


	15. Craig's POV

CRAIG

They walked to Casa Bonita, since it was only a few city blocks away. The sky was turning orange with twilight and the air had a nip to it. Craig’s hands were securely in his jean pockets and Kenny held the back of his head while they walked.

“I am so fucking pumped for an actual date. This is going to be awesome.” Kenny mused.

Craig nodded, not trusting himself to say anything, he stared at his feet.

Kenny kept chatting.

Craig kept nodding.

That is until some jackass roughly bumps into Kenny, and kept walking.

“Hey!” Craig snapped, “Watch where you’re fucking going, jack off.”

Craig had no idea why he was suddenly protective of McCormick, but the sentence had already come out of his mouth. Time to back it up. The guy was roughly Craig’s height and build, with piercing red eyes and shaggy black hair.

Craig could feel the douchebaggary waft off him, or was that Axe?

The guy stopped and turned to Craig, “You talking to me?”

“What is this a mob movie? Just fucking apologize.”

The man crossed his arms and scrutinized the two of them.

Kenny put a hand on Craig’s shoulder, “Dude, chill it was an accident.” Kenny’s hand sent shivers down Craig’s spine. Fuck, now was not the time to be getting turned on.

“So? He should still apologize.” Craig could feel the animalistic impulse of protecting his territory come flooding out of him, there was no stopping it now.

“Maybe I will apologize now that I’ve taken a good look at him. Damn baby, I’ll take you home and apologize real nice.” The skeevy guy said looking Kenny up and down.

“Maybe later, hot stuff. He’s got dibs.” Kenny joked trying to keep the mood light.

Hot stuff? Kenny called that fucker ‘hot stuff’? He’d also said maybe later! What the fuck did that mean. Was he planning to ditch Craig one day for this cum stain?

“Over my dead body.”  Craig snarled.

_“Fuck you for playing with his feelings because you are scared shitless at the idea of letting someone in.”_

Craig was hearing echoes from his conversation with Stan ring through his head. The idea of this scum bag going anywhere near Kenny made him realize how he needed to take his own goddamned advice. Now Craig was angry at himself as well.

_“You aren’t saving his feelings by lying to him, you are lying to him to save your own damn skin from rejection or vulnerability.”_

“You wanna dance, pretty boy? Winner takes the prize.” The wanna-be mobster gestured at Kenny.

_“Stop lying to yourself. You are in love with him”_

 “Fuck yeah I’ll go. He’s mine.”

 


	16. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

A single word echoed through Kenny’s mind.

_“Mine”_

Craig called Kenny his.  

Kenny was in a surreal dream state until Craig handed him his over shirt. Kenny snapped back to reality.

Kenny saw something that he’d never seen before. Craig wasn’t fighting efficiently like he normally does. Usually when Craig fights it was like watching a viper. Patient and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

But Craig was fighting in a style Kenny had never seen him do before. His eyes were hard, not taking in all the little details, focusing only on his target. Craig reminded Kenny of a wolf who was going to attack a rabbit and tear it limb from limb.

He was fighting, to kill that other guy.

The look in his eyes was…

Demonic.


	17. Craig's POV

CRAIG

He. Was. Livid.

A right hook, clad in rings, connected to Craig’s cheek, but it didn’t hurt as much as become fuel for his rage. He was fucking furious at this fuckboy for making a pass on Kenny.

His Kenny.

He took one long step in and drove an uppercut to the man’s jaw. The guy staggered but stayed on his feet and kicked Craig’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him and effectively pushing him back. Craig ended up on one knee, and breathed heavily, then the man kicked him in the face.

_“Confessing isn’t for or about you.”_

Craig only had one goal, tell Kenny how he feels. And right now, this motherfucker is in his way. Craig wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, and looked up at the man from under his bangs.

The man pulled his leg back for another kick but this time to his gut, but Craig caught the man’s foot, using his own momentum to throw him off balance. Craig leapt up and smashed his prey’s nose with his fist. The man’s nose cracked but Craig didn’t think he broke it.

Pity.

The man caught Craig’s wrist as he went in for another jab and yanked him off his balance only to have Craig charge his shoulder into his opponent’s stomach, effortlessly flipping him off his shoulder and on onto the pavement.

Craig relished the sight of the man on his back on the floor. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was going too far, but he couldn’t help it.  He pulled the man up by his fingers and when he was standing he wrenched the man’s palm parallel to the ground and cranked his fingers to the sky.

The man screamed and begged for release, with blood dripping down his face. His knees buckled with the pain and was kneeling with his hand still at Craig’s mercy.

Craig held the man’s hand in place.

He couldn’t even fathom what he did next.

He pulled the man’s arm across Craig’s body until it was fully extended. He pulled the arm and crashed his knee into the joint, hearing the bone, ligaments, and tissue rip.


	18. Kenny's POV

**KENNY**

“JESUS FUCK CRAIG. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Kenny screamed.

Craig fought this guy like he was going to rape and murder Kenny. Kenny watched in horror as Craig snapped the man’s arm like a twig.

There was blood running down Craig’s face, coming from both his nose and his mouth, and he was breathing heavily.

The dark-haired man stayed on the ground, probably passed out from seeing his insides becoming his outsides. A small blonde haired boy came around the corner, and Kenny decided it was time to leave. He grabbed Craig by the wrist and lead him in the opposite direction the boy was coming from.

“Oh! My word! Damien! Damien!? Speak to me!” The boy cried out in a British accent.

Yep, Kenny thought to himself, he’d definitely chosen the right time to bail.

Kenny peaked around the corner and watched as the Brit and Damien got into a car and drove off.

Kenny turned back to Craig, only to see the taller boy propped up against the brick wall lighting a cigarette.

“Care to explain?” Kenny said in an accusatory tone, “You almost murdered that guy!”

Craig was looking into Kenny’s eyes intently. He took a long drag on his cigarette and then held it between two fingers as he exhaled. He ran the back of his hand across his mouth to remove some of the blood that was pooling and took one step toward Kenny.

Craig wrapped one arm around Kenny’s waist and the other, still holding the lit cigarette, around his neck.

Craig touched his forehead to Kenny’s and whispered hoarsely, “Kiss me.”

Kenny blushed and placed his lips against Craig’s, chastely. Craig let his hand run into Kenny’s hair and then pushed their faces closer together, kissing him back more passionately than he’d ever had before. A mixture of tobacco and copper greeted Kenny when Craig deepened the kiss. There was an urgency behind the kisses like Craig would die without them.

Kenny was amazed that this Craig, the one who let his emotions get so out of control he almost killed a man and was now making out with Kenny on the sidewalk was the same Craig that Kenny had known all his life.

This, this was Craig’s dark side. His emotional and possessive side. The side he never let anyone see.

Craig pulled away and left Kenny’s lips with only the remnants of his taste left.

“McCormick” growled Craig, “You are mine ok. Anyone even looks at you the wrong way and they will have to talk to me about it.”

Kenny felt both very turned on and concerned “Craig, I have been yours for a while now and you have never tried to murder anyone before.”

“Let’s just say, Marsh helped me see things more clearly.”

What the fuck did that mean?

“Ken?”

“Yeah?”

Craig scratched the back of his neck, almost timidly, “Uh, well I’ve got something I need to say.”

Kenny waited, not wanting to interrupt him.

Craig absent-mindedly wiped more blood off his face.

“I know I suck at doing the whole emotion thing but…. I am going to try… here it goes…”

Kenny’s eyes got big after hearing that, his imagination went wild, but he stayed silent for fear of missing anything.

“I kept telling myself I didn’t love you. That I can’t love you because you are going to hurt me. But I know that I can’t stay away from you. I love you goddamnit. I am sorry I am so late on this, but I’d really like you to be my boyfriend. To be mine.”

Kenny’s mind went blank.

Craig loves him. He said it out loud.

“Craig. I-” Kenny started.


	19. Kenny's POV

**Kenny**

“Craig. I-” Kenny started, “I can’t do this.”

Craig’s face went white, one emotion plastered on his face, “W-what do you mean?”

Kenny felt tears build up, threatening to fall, “I just realized that… I became Kyle. Except worse. At least Kyle didn’t delude himself into thinking that he and Stan were dating.” Kenny couldn’t believe what he was saying, he loved Craig more than anything, now the tears were coming down, “At least he knew they were just hooking up and Stan would be gone in the morning. I actually believed we were dating. And you. You are so much worse than Stan. You knowingly hooked up with me, at least Stan hooks up with Kyle only when he is so trashed he can’t understand what he is doing to him.”

Kenny choked up, he couldn’t keep talking like this. He looked up to see Craig’s face, stoic once again, but his eyes were twisted in pain. Kenny couldn’t bear to see Craig’s beautiful sapphire eyes looking at him in betrayal.

He looked at the ground again.

“I am sorry.” Kenny whispered, knowing full well he’d just hurt Craig more than Craig had ever hurt him. Why did he sabotage himself this way?

Craig again wiped blood from his mouth, and took a long drag. He tossed the blood-stained cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

Craig walked away.

Silent.

Alone.

And Kenny didn’t follow him.

x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x  x

Three months go by after Craig moved out. Kenny tried texting him only once, and that was to see if he was going to Tweek’s birthday party.

It had turned out that Craig showed up just before everyone else did, dropped off his present and left.

Kenny never got a response to the text, and hadn’t tried texting him again.

Without Craig, Kenny’s routine was almost like clockwork. He would go to work beat up on someone he deemed worthy of a smack down, to vent out his anger. During his lunch break he would go outside and chain smoke at least half a pack of cigarettes, lighting the new one on the butt of the old one. After work he would go home, shower and eat something. Then at night, Kenny would hook up with whoever was available, male or female. And the nights he didn’t, he wallowed in self-pity, drinking alone in his empty room. He only imagined Craig, and the look in his eyes when Kenny said he realized he’d turned into Kyle.

Kyle and Stan have been dating now for three months, but they want to keep it on the down low. Stan asked Kenny if he would go out with him tonight instead of ‘sulking’.

“No I am ok, thanks for the offer though.” Kenny tried his best to smile and pretend to be appreciative for the offer. He knew the only reason Stan asked him to go and do something was because he pitied Kenny. And pity was something Kenny did not take well.

“Ken, please. I need your help.” Stan begged.

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you, please just promise you will meet me at the mall tonight. I promise I will buy dinner.”

Kenny sighed, “Damn right you are buying dinner.”

Stan began to walk away but added, “Please don’t tell Kyle ok?”

It piqued Kenny curiosity that Stan was trying to hide something from Kyle. He thought about it during work and it actually allowed him to eat something instead of just smoking during lunch.

Around 6, Kenny pulled up to the mall in his truck. He deliberately parked next to Stan’s fancy new car he bought with all his extra money from football.

He walked inside and found Stan waiting for him.

“So what’s this all about?” Kenny asked, finally ready to get to see if his theories were right.

Stan blushed. The Stan Marsh, star quarterback, blushed.

Kenny finally put two and two together.

“Dude. Are you going to ask Kyle to marry you?” Kenny blurted in excitement.

Stan nodded, again blushing like a nun reading 50 Shades of Grey, “will you help me pick one out?”

Kenny slapped his friend’s back and congratulated him. He and Stan drifted apart during High school but during college they reignited their friendship.

“I have a question for you Stan. After 18 years of pining over him, and being afraid to admit how gay you were for him, what made you ask him out?”

Stan looked at him weirdly, “I thought you knew about that. Those were the days where you two were inseparable.”

It was Kenny’s turn to look at Stan weirdly, “I don’t understand.”

“It was Craig, we went for a walk one day and I asked him how to tell Kyle I wasn’t interested. Craig then decided he’d had enough of my shit and verbally bit my head off, basically telling me that if I want him I need to man up and tell him, except he cussed a lot more. You know I’m not a fan of that douche bag but he had a point.”

Kenny was shocked, Craig told Stan to admit his feelings.

 _“Let’s just say, Marsh helped me see things more clearly.”_ Craig’s voice rang in his head.

Craig had given advice to Stan.

Kenny shook his head, it has been three months since he heard from Craig. Why couldn’t he just let it go.

“Did he really not tell you? I was pretty sure he would been talking trash about me after that.”

Kenny’s face fell, Craig had indirectly told him. Kenny kicked Craig out of his life, probably for good because of what? Craig realized that he was being Stan and was trying to make it right. Kenny’s face flushed. He was such an idiot.

They looked at rings for 4 hours, going to three different shops, finally settling on a plain silver band, that was relatively thin and didn’t have any nickel in it, with a single inlaid diamond. Inside Stan inscribed “super best friends, til death do us part”.

Kenny thought it was too mushy for his taste but he knew Kyle would like it.

Kenny began thinking of what kind of ring he would have bought Craig. Probably a plain band made of some cool dark metal, like tungsten.

Kenny shook himself out of his dream of asking Craig to marry him. He was pathetic.

Stan’s phone rang after he’d finished paying for the ring, it was Kyle.

“Act natural! Relax!” Stan told Kenny, even though Stan was the one freaking out.

“Hey babe- uh, what? Kyle! Kyle! Slow down. What happened?” Stan’s voice went from forced casualty to worried.

“Ok, I am with Kenny now. We will meet you there. Calm down. I know. I know. I love you too.”, He said soothingly, the voice he used when he was trying to calm Kyle down.

Kenny began to panic too, what was wrong?

As soon as Stan hung up, Kenny pounced, “What happened?”

“Tweek had a panic attack, his heart gave out for a while. They don’t know if he is going to make it or not yet, Kyle is at the hospital right now. We need to go, now.”

Kenny’s jaw dropped. Tweek? Hospital? Heart gave out?

Kenny couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Tweek had always been a sort of peanut gallery to him. He never really liked him, especially because of his history with Craig. But now he was dying. Kenny ran after Stan as the quarterback booked it to the car. They both took Stan’s car, and raced to the hospital.

While driving Stan looked at Kenny, “You need to call him.”

They both knew exactly who he was.

“I – er- I can’t”

“Listen.” Stan was in quarterback mode, he was in charge and was going to lay out a game plan, “I don’t know what happened between you two but it needs to end. Right now. Tweek doesn’t have time for your guy’s drama. Call him.”

Kenny nodded, Stan was right.

He dialed.


	20. Craig's POV

CRAIG

His phone buzzed.

He picked it up and looked at it absent-mindedly. A picture of Kenny smiling looked back at him, with the caller ID reading McCormick.

He debated whether he should answer or not. Ignoring texts was one thing but Calls were a little harder to pretend.

He didn’t answer it but he decided to be civil.

He texted him “What?”

He immediately got a reply, “Call me now.”

Something in his soul told him he needed to call him, so he dialed and Kenny picked up on the first ring.

“What.” Craig deadpanned.

“Its Tweek.”

Craig stood up knowing it was bad news, began to put his shoes and coat on, “Where?”

“Hospital, room 328.”

“I’m coming.” He ran to his car.

His heart was racing. He felt like he was going to puke. Craig didn’t think his heart would hurt so badly when he talked to Kenny again. Plus, the added concern for Tweek.

Kenny sounded so… scared on the phone. And Craig wanted to be there for him. But Kenny was sure to make the point he didn’t want Craig to be there for him.


	21. Kenny's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second to last Chapter XD

**Kenny**

Craig was coming. That’s what he’d said. But Kenny knew he was coming for Tweek and only for Tweek. He and Stan rushed up the stairs to Tweek’s room seeing the unconscious blond-haired boy surrounded by doctors, Kyle stood by the doorway chewing his fingernails watching.

“Kyle! Kyle I’m here babe.” Stan called to his boyfriend.

Kyle turned around eyes red from crying and flung his arms around Stan.

“Shh. Shhh. It is going to be ok.” Stan stroked Kyle’s red hair, trying to comfort him.

Kenny crept up to Tweek’s doorway, watching the doctors work. They were putting some sort of tube in his mouth, and they were adding things to his IV bag. One doctor was stethoscope-ing him while another one was looking at what Kenny assumed were scans of his heart. They were all talking over one another and it was pretty loud.

Kenny heard footsteps behind him. He could feel Craig’s presence. There was a part of him that hoped that Craig would put his arms around him, and tell him it was going to be ok.

Kenny turned around and looked at him and was surprised. Craig looked like he hadn’t slept in months, his skin was almost grey and it looked like he’d just given up on shaving. But what killed Kenny most was his eyes, the shine and sparkle was gone, the life was gone. The sapphire orbs that were once full of passion and mischief were now nothing but things used for seeing.  

“How is he?” Craig managed to get out, not yet having made eye contact with Kenny.

“I don’t know.” Kenny replied honestly.

Just then, Kenny heard a doctor scream, “We need to operate! Stat!”

The team of doctors and nurses came out each holding a side of Tweek’s rolling bed, shooing the four of them out of the way as they ran him to surgery.

It had been 12 hours and they hadn’t heard anything except Tweek was out of surgery, but in the ICU. Stan and Kyle left to go get food which left Kenny and Craig to sit in the waiting room alone.

The silence was so awkward. Kenny wanted to say something but couldn’t think what about.

“I should go.” Craig stood up.

Fuck. It was now or never. Kenny needed to say something. If he didn’t he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be able to even talk to Craig again.

Craig was two feet from the door.

One foot.

Kenny had to say something, now.

“Pizza Rolls!”


	22. Craig's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OMG!!  
> If you like this Fic and want a sequel please let me know!!!!  
> Thanks for sticking with the fic!

CRAIG

Did he just hear him, right? Pizza Rolls? Craig turned and looked at Kenny whose face was in his hands.

“What?” Craig asked.

“pizza rolls?” Kenny said again shyly, sort of laughing.

“Why?”

Kenny busted out laughing, tears coming out of his eyes, “I don’t know!” Kenny was busting a gut on the floor now. Craig was glad there was no one else there.

Kenny’s laugh has always been contagious, and Craig could feel the corners of his lips tug upward. Craig forgot for a moment that they were mad at each other. But only for a moment.

Craig turned around and began to leave once more. Until he felt a hand on his sleeve, he turned to look at Kenny.

“What?” Craig said sharper.

“stay. please.” Kenny said meekly, all traces of the laughter gone.

“Why?”

“Again, with the one word questions.”

Craig ignored Kenny’s small attempt at humor.

“Craig listen...” Kenny started until Craig interrupted him, which was very unlike him but he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“No, you listen. I am not here for you. I am here for Tweek, but since I am no good to Tweek when I am mostly asleep and starving, I am going home. I asked Kyle to call me when Tweek woke up so I can talk to him. No more work for you. I will be out of your hair for the rest of your life as soon as I get out those doors, so let me go.”

“If that’s what happens when you walk out that door then you better be ready to stay here for the rest of your goddamned life because I don’t want you out of my life.” Kenny raised his voice and looked at the taller man defiantly.

Craig’s right eyebrow rose quizzically at what Kenny was saying.

“Craig. You know I don’t hate you right?” Kenny asked.

Craig stayed silent. A million things going on in his mind, but they all boiled down to one thing.

Kenny might not hate Craig, but Craig sure as hell did.

“Craig, I shouldn’t have said what I said that day. I over reacted, big time. It was just seeing too many similarities. It scared me. I don’t even know what other excuse to give other than the fact that I sabotaged myself. I loved you, I- I still do.”

Again, Craig stayed silent. He wanted Kenny to hate him because he hated himself. If they both hated him, at least Kenny could stop blaming himself. What do you say when someone has forgiven you but you haven’t. What do you say when they blame them self and you blame yourself. What do you say? Since he didn’t know the answer, he stayed silent.

“Craig. Please. Speak to me.” Kenny begged.

Craig couldn’t think of a way out, he felt like a cornered animal. If he spoke he’d say something wrong, but he couldn’t leave because if he left Kenny would go on forever thinking Craig hated him.

So, Craig did the one thing no rational person who was fighting with an ex would do.

He turned around and kissed him.


End file.
